


Slow Burn

by skai2blue4u



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentions of Sex, Slow Burn, Sugar we're going down (huehuehue), The Author Regrets Nothing, best friend drama, best friend steals yo girl, but it's not smut, gaiusxtharja, i may love lon'qu but robin is a guy here so no lon'qu for us, it's literally in the title, it's literally the title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skai2blue4u/pseuds/skai2blue4u
Summary: Gaius knew.This whole time he knew it wouldn't be him.But he'd rather the thrill burn him to dust than leave.Tharja wouldn't be able to stop him even if she tried.(Modern AU in which Gaius and Tharja are in this friends with benefits situation but then, well, from what's written above, you know the rest.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot. I started writing it in March then I forgot about it. Anyway, since it was gonna be really long I decided to just split up what I wrote into chapters.
> 
> This was inspired by a prompt I saw a long time ago online. Hopefully they're in character. Feel free to tell me if they aren't. This is the first fic I'll be posting on the archive.
> 
> Anyway, here goes.

“So are you going to place a bet?”

Bright lights and clinking sounds seem to have adorned the establishment. The sounds of glass bumping glass and people laughing, groaning or arguing continued to resound, not to mention the obnoxious tune those blasted machines made. Surely that couldn’t be called music but if one were to get into the technicalities, it would be of the lowest caliber. Then again, maybe Tharja was just salty tonight.

She eyed the orange haired man with a predatory glare. He only lifted his hands up in response.

“Nothing up my sleeve, promise,” he defended, “Besides, why else would you be here if you weren’t planning to live a little waste a little, ya know what I mean?”

The man had a point, she thought. In truth, she was getting annoyed. Henry invited her here to unwind but he failed to realize how much she hated the night life in this town. He also seems to have failed to realize that she also hated being left alone but what can she do? As soon as he went in, he was whisked away by a couple of his friends from university, was it? It could have been high school.

Quite frankly, she couldn’t care less anymore. Besides, she barely had enough money to pay for her apartment, why should she spend the night here? It was a waste of time.

“Yoohoo,” he set his hands down and shoved them in his pockets, “Not much of a talker, are you?”

Sighing in exasperation, the dealer began shuffling his cards. No point in asking a lady who doesn’t want to play. She watches his nimble fingers as they meticulously arrange the deck. This guy wasn’t to be messed around with or she’d get scammed. That was the point of these casinos, anyway, scamming people out of their hard earned money. He set the cards down.

“Well, sunshine, you gonna play or leave? Don’t have all day waiting around, you know.”

“What on earth would give you the idea that I’d want to play your silly game?”

“Uh, you’re in a casino and you’re staring at my station,” he deadpanned, “Unless it’s me you’re staring at, that is.”

She scoffed then rolled her eyes. What an arrogant man. She was tempted to walk away but surprisingly stood her ground. On the other hand, had she done that, she’d be closer to the obnoxious sounding slot machines and that would have given her a headache.

“Wow, you’re _really_ putting me at the top of my game here, sunshine,” he smirked, “I know I’m unbelievably sexy but you don’t have to stare so hard.”

“Imbecile”

“That a challenge, I hear? You’re probably gonna take that back if you ever place a bet.”

“It sounds like _you’re_ the one challenging _me_.”

“It is what it is, sunshine. Now what will be?” At this moment, he picked up the deck again and began reshuffling, “Play or walk away?”

This man was infuriating beyond comprehension, she told herself. The signals in her head were blaring. They told her not to take the bait. It’s a trap. She’ll be kicked out of her apartment if she played now. Somehow, though, she wanted to prove a point to both this man and herself. While rather ironic, she wanted to show him that she wasn’t the type to be manipulated and so she sat across him and placed a chip on the table.

He smirked. _Jackpot_.

Still, it didn’t help how she was staring him down like a hawk waiting to grab a serpent to bring to its nest. In this case he’d have to be the snake. It’s not too bad, though. He’d just have to slither fast enough and he would get out of any bind he could possibly find himself in. The shuffling sound finished and he set the deck down once more.

“You know how to play blackjack, right?”

“I wouldn’t be placing a chip if I didn’t. That would be a one way ticket to getting cheated out of my money.”

He laughs as he sets down the cards necessary for this session. “Hah, I like girls with dignity. You got a name, sunshine?”

“Please, it’s probably the last thing you’d want to be graced by tonight,” she was getting impatient, another light jab from the guy and she’d leave, taking her chip with her and going home. She’d better text Henry about that in a bit but she’s pretty sure he’d understand, “And what does it matter to you anyway?”

“Nothing really it’s just that you look a little familiar is all.” He revealed the card values to her at that moment, “That adds up to seventeen. Willing to take a risk?”

“Hit me,” her voice was cold and sharp as an icicle but that didn’t matter. Snakes like him were cold blooded anyway. Of course, there’s a limit to this but he’ll just see where it goes. He raises an eyebrow in mock admiration.

“How very bold of you, fair maiden,” and then he set down another card, a four, “It looks like it’s your lucky day.”

* * *

 

And it was in fact his lucky day. Of course, not with scamming the grumpy lady but he did manage to land her in bed for the night. Gaius was twirling her silky black hair in his fingers as she slept next to him, bare beneath her comforter. He had to admit, it was pretty cozy in her apartment.

The light of the morning sun was beginning to stream through her blinds so he decided to get up and get dressed. A one night stand after all meant there were no strings attached. He was pretty sure she wouldn’t want to see him in the morning. However, the second he got out of bed, she stirred.

She woke to him in his boxers and looking for the rest of his clothes in the cluttered place.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he said, “Want me to make you breakfast first or should I go now?”

“Do what you want.”

“Are you _really_ telling me to do that because I’d end up doing you again given the chance,” that eyebrow wriggle owed him a pillow to the face.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” She was sitting upright now, clawing her sheets and looking absolutely menacing but he just shrugged it off and started laughing.

“Easy there, sunshine. You seriously can’t take a joke.” He gave up on looking for his clothes for the time being and entered her kitchen. “But I guess I can make you breakfast.”

She slipped on a t-shirt and some underwear before joining him in the room. She walked over to the sink as he was rummaging through her fridge to brush her teeth. As soon as she got the water running and a toothbrush in her mouth, he closed the fridge and brought out a box of instant pancake mix.

“So Tharja, you really don’t remember me?”

“Nope,” she stated as bluntly as possible while he poured in the contents of the box into a not so shiny metal bowl. “But is it really that surprising? I was a weirdo back in college. Probably still am.”

“I always thought you were cute though. There’s gotta be some sweetness in all that spice and whatnot,” eggs were cracked and into the bowl they went. Gaius mixed them in as he poured in a cup of sugar, “Last night sure as hell was tasty.”

“Oh shut up,” she turned the faucet off and placed her tooth brush back to where it was supposed to be. “Why do you even remember me? I don’t think I talked to a lot of people.”

“Well for one you’re that creepy cashier at the grocery store on Marth Street,” He seems to have begun searching for something in her cabinets. “Now where do you keep your frying pan?”

She hands it to him without so much as a side glance. “Of course,” sarcasm oozed from each syllable.

“Thanks, sunshine.” Then he pours in some milk into the bowl. “Also we were in the same English class.”

She raised an eyebrow at that. “Were we?” Her memory was hazy. If this guy was telling the truth, she would remember. After all, he’s kind of hard to forget in all his sarcastic chumminess but then again he could have been different in college. “My hot plate is over there by the way.”

“Noted,” he set it up then began frying, “You sat in front of me so I couldn’t really forget what you looked like. You used to doodle a lot on your notebook too. I’d catch glimpses of them sometimes. Plus, you’re a foreigner. Plegian, right?”

“Plegian, yeah.”

“Sweet, I got it right.” He flipped the first pancake and let the sizzling resound before flipping it onto a plate and pouring in another batch. “Sorry about this, sunshine. I usually make better sweets than this but I was unprepared.”

Yawning, she sat down on her dining table, waiting. Gaius eventually finished up and handed her his not-so-special instant mix pancake breakfast.  “Enjoy,” he declared while covering his creation with sugar due to the absence of syrup in her fridge.

She cringed. “That’s too much sugar.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just plot things.

Gaius wasn’t the first man she spent the night with. While appearing disinterested, she actually has a track record. It wasn’t one she was proud of but it’s not like she cared either way.

While she didn’t sleep with just anybody, she _has_ slept with a few. Gaius knew this. He realized it that night, when they were connected. There was no way in hell it was her first time. It took him by surprise considering what he remembers about her from the short lived English class they shared probably for just a semester.

“Should we stay in touch?” He asked more out of politeness than anything.

She froze for a split second. Never did she think that he’d actually ask her that question. Sure, he wasn’t the first to ask but apparently, he was the first she said yes to.

Now, she was back to her daily routine. Henry apologized for that night and she forgave him. It was her fault for being an anti-social witch, after all. It’s not something she should blame on him. Besides, the night wasn’t a complete disaster.

Though, she hasn’t thought of Gaius since then, his cell phone number sat quietly in her contacts list just in case she felt the need to touch it. Obviously, that hasn’t happened. Tharja simply continued on as a cashier while Henry bagged whatever the customers were putting on the counter.

“Have a nice day nyahaha!” he’d cheer as the buyers tried to frantically get away.

See, Henry had this habit of giving trivia on human anatomy while he’s on duty. Sure, she never did mind but everyone else obviously does.

“Do you really need to do that?” she asked.

“Why not? I have a test coming up. I need to review.”

And so she let it go again. Henry was trying his best to pay through med school after all. She shouldn’t be one to ruin his fun when he was working so hard.

Occasionally, he’d ask her about that night— what really happened per se and why did she leave? Who did she leave with? She didn’t have a car. But then again, he stilled his suspicions. Maybe this was for another day. So he hung onto that until something significant happens to break the mundane again.

* * *

 

He was used to the night. He lived in it. He thrived in its hellish environment. Tonight, his eyes were on another tramp with chips in hand, a sultry hint to her tone and a shiny red dress to match her thick make up. In response to her advances, he shuffled his deck and stripped her of all her possessions.

Yes, until there was nothing left.

The lady walked away for she had nothing more to offer—not a chip, not a conversation and certainly not a shred of dignity.

This was his daily routine and he’d usually go about it with a glassy gaze and his lips in a thin line. His fingers were ever nimble for not only did he have a way with cards, he also had a way with pockets that were not his. Nobody could blame him, however, because he’d usually win these bets fair and square.

Rather, that’s what most people think.

In truth, every move is calculated. There’s a certain psychology behind it but it’s not something he could explain. If one could call it instinct then that’s probably what it was. There was no point in slapping labels on these things anyway. In the end, he’d win. In the end, he’d be praised by the higher ups. In the end, he’d end up with a hefty amount in his pockets.

A blue haired man in a suit walks in with a couple of his colleagues and for a second, Gaius eyed the stranger’s back then repositioned his lollipop to the other side of his mouth. His lips morphed, forming a grin.

_Prey._

_This was perfect._ The man was shuffling about uncomfortably, watching his companions go straight for whatever high rate money draining methods they were addicted to. It looks like one of them tried to get him to join in but of course it didn’t work, seems like he was turned down. An awkward air hung about their group now as he seems to have opted to just watch.

That simply won’t do. It was the perfect time for him to learn about how things went in the real world and what better way for him to learn it than through a little scam? It shouldn’t hurt at all. After all, he must have plenty to spare, loads and loads of cash in his several bank accounts.

Of course, if he got addicted to this little game, it wasn’t Gaius’ fault anymore.

He reshuffles the deck, hoping that the rich man would take notice but then stops in his tracks when he suddenly turns around. For a split second, they lock eyes and the orange haired man retreated. The cards were on the table once again and the man was coming his way.

“I can’t believe it,” he beamed, “Gaius?”

He hadn’t seen Chrom in a long time— not since _that_ day. It left a bitter taste on his tongue and quite frankly, he couldn’t look his friend in the eye. He wasn’t one for bitter sensations but the moment he spoke, long red strands flashed before his eyes and Gaius swore he could smell a certain cherry scented perfume.

“You remember me, right?”

Of course he does.

“Chrom, your best friend,” the rich man laughed, holding out his hand to be shook but later awkwardly scratched the back of his head to salvage the lack of reaction.

He could never forget and that makes him want to hide in a hole all the more. To think that he was actually planning on scamming the guy earlier, what an ungrateful prick he was.

“I know,” he finally replied, “Good to see you, Blue.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was cute haha.

She remembered the silver haired Plegian man she met on a winter night at a bar in Ferox. It was one of her college field trips then and the guy was drinking like crazy, almost as if he was in pain. This attracted her—the darkness in his mood, the suffering in his eyes.

It pulled at her so much that she instinctively found herself approaching him, slowly inching towards the man and forgetting her own non-existent self confidence. It probably helped that she was also pretty drunk that night.

They exchanged a few greetings, some light banter. He bought her a drink and she asked for a kiss. Needless to say, it ended in a heated encounter.

Then when she woke up in that crummy motel room, he was gone without a trace. What he left was hot tears rolling down her cheeks, cold sheets and a constant reminder of why she hates the snow.

Henry had told her that if she wanted to go back to college, she could. He finished his pre med. She could get into med too. Tharja consistently brushed off his encouragements not because she didn’t want to but because she doesn’t believe she could. Henry had a scholarship. He got good grades and was a genius. She didn’t even have the guts to apply for a pharmacy job and ended up working alongside him as a cashier.

It certainly pays enough for one but for how long would it last, she wonders.

Still, she wasn’t the type to dwell on the future all that much. It’s probably why she hasn’t moved on from that night either. When the first signs of snow came weeks ago, she was already feeling more sour than usual.

Now Ylisse was covered in white and the stores were selling holiday merchandise. She trudged through the freezing weather, wrapped in anything she could find in her closet. It ended up being this unflattering oversized sweater and a bunch of other things to finish up her crudely put together outfit. It did the job, though. She was warm and that’s all she cared about.

Now, it’s time for her to get a present for the end of the year party. When they drew lots, she got a woman named Panne. She seemed like a loner and since Tharja didn’t really talk to anyone much besides Henry, she decided that she shouldn’t put too much effort into getting her a gift.

It did, however, prove harder than she thought when she found herself staring intently at a rack full of knickknacks without the slightest idea as to what she’d be getting for her co-worker. For one, she didn’t want to get her a handkerchief because she’s done that the year before.

Eventually her eyes settled on a small purse and a shiny white bracelet. Plagued with the dilemma of which to check out, she failed to notice a certain orange haired man that seems to have found his way into the store— chuckling as he approached her too. It was probably the sweater.

An arm slid around her shoulder and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground rubbing his throbbing cheek.

“This how you treat all your friends?” He complained as he got up. “You’re a real piece of work, sunshine.”

Rolling her eyes as she realized who it was, she went back to inspecting the items for the umpteenth time trying to make a decision. He eyed them both then his gaze fell on her. “Didn’t think you were into the girly stuff, though, that’s new.”

“This is for a co-worker.”

“Oh right, holidays.”

She glanced at him for a second before returning her gaze to the items. “What are you doing here?”

“Nothing really," he said, "Just passing by, saw you in the shop so I decided to say hi."

"You already said hi so why are you still here?"

“Well, you look like you’re having a hard time there,” he points to her hands, “So I’m guessing it’s for a woman you barely know.”

“Well, this _is_ a store for women,” she deadpans before finally putting the purse down, keeping the bracelet in hand. “I’ll just take this to get it over with.”

“How old is she?”

“Huh?”

“Let me help you. How old is she?”

She couldn’t wrap her head around why this man was sticking around. For a moment she wondered if this was his way of showing his attraction towards her but she quickly brushed it off after she considered the fact that when they first met, they had sex with no strings attached. Gaius was most likely pretty casual with things like this. Hell, maybe he wanted to make friends with her.

“Not sure,” she replied, “Probably my age.”

“Well you shouldn’t be getting her that cheap thing,” he grimaced as he plucked the bracelet off her hands and placed it back on the rack. Then he walked past her towards another one from across the store. Her eyebrows arched and lips tilted downward even more so than usual. Still, she found herself following if it was to hear what he has to say.

Eventually, he showed her a shiny silver trinket shaped into the silhouette of a bunny. “Try this, I bet she’d like it.”

“A key chain?”

“Trust me on this one,” he defended, “It’s adorable. Women love it.”

She raised an eyebrow at that.

He winced. “Okay, maybe not you, sunshine.”

This allowed her a grin of satisfaction before he added, “But I’m pretty sure that girl you’re giving this to would.” She eyed the silver thing, and then locked eyes with him. What he had on his face was something she could only describe as a sleazy grin.

“What makes you so sure about that?”

“Well, how many girls had you gone out with and had to give gifts to on occasions?”

There was a short pause before Tharja mumbled, “Give me that.” Then she practically slapped the item off his hands and brought it to the counter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will be the last of my publish dump. I'll be writing new ones from now on.

There had been a particular reason, why they ended up this way within the confines of a parked car with tinted windows. There is certainly an explanation as to why they were crashing lips and moving their bodies at a rhythm that didn’t match the blaring music from the radio. There is certainly, without a shadow of doubt, a rational cause for what was happening right now.

Did they remember that?

No.

Did they care?

Probably not.

Does it matter?

Now, that’s debatable.

“But really, Sunshine,” he joked when they finished, “Mismatched underwear?”

“Well I didn’t really think I’d be banging anyone today, now did I?”

Her hair was in tangles and she was slipping her pants back on. The unflattering sweater she’d been sporting earlier was never removed but she did feel hands roaming up her torso beneath the fabric. Really, this was a new low even for her but even she had to admit that for moment she did forget about her hatred for the cold weather mainly because the body on hers was so warm.

She stole a glance at him—warm colors, warm features although his choice of clothing would always be rather dull and dark.

“Good thing I brought a condom,” he laughed.

Rolling her eyes at this, she said, “Don’t you always bring a condom wherever you go?”

He brought his hand up to his chest in feigned offence, “I’m hurt, sunshine. Just what exactly do you take me for?”

Shrugging as she took her bag and checked her belongings, she replied with a simple, “I don’t know, a womanizer maybe? A guy that can’t live without shoving his dick into a hole every now then.”

“Wow, just how bad of an impression did I leave on you?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

Right then and there, she could have stepped out of the car. There was a long pause and she thought she saw his expression morph into something softer. It wasn’t like that sleazy sarcastic smirk he’d hang on his face whenever he tried to get to her with his sweet talking. Quite frankly, the sweet talk doesn’t even work anyway.

“Trust me, though,” breaking the silence, he turned to her, “This was just a coincidence. I don’t fool around with just anybody.” Maybe this was the first time she’s seen him like this. The lighter mood died down and he now was sporting a poker face.

“Oh?” she replied more because she felt like she needed to say something and not because she was all that interested.

“Like I said, I like girls with dignity and I probably have a soft spot for bad girls too. They don’t come much worse than you.”

“I think I can think of a few people. Mainly I’m just generally more irritable than the average living human.”

Then he laughed. “You know I really like you. We should be friends.”

* * *

 

Turns out Panne did like the bunny key chain.

Gaius smiled when he found a text from Tharja on his way home from work. Maybe she finally warmed up to him, he thought. It makes him feel satisfied in a way. Now, as he headed for his car, he didn’t notice the soul that was coming up to him from behind.

“Gaius, please, just hear me out,” the familiar voice rang.

He froze and turned to the man, a blank expression adorning his features. “For the last time, Blue, stop it”

Chrom huffed at this. “What happened to you, Gaius? Where were you all those years? You just disappeared.” His eyes gleamed in the dark. It filled to the brim with something Gaius could only recognize as concern—was it really? It could have been something else. Pity, maybe? Contempt.

“Why does it matter?”

“Why does it matter?” Oh dear, he seemed to have hit a sore spot. Now he’ll never hear the end of it. “You were my best friend, Gaius!” There it is. Contempt in Chrom’s eyes, he can see it clearly.

“Were,” Gaius coldly seethed through his teeth, “Now let me ask you a question, Blue.”

The orange haired man felt his hands ball into fists as he looked the rich man in the eye—stared him down and recalled everything. “Is it really you talking or is it your guilt? You tell me.”

Utter confusion stuck the blue haired man’s features. “What are you on about?”

“Glad to see it’s still you in there, Blue,” he entered his car and drove away.

Gaius didn't want anything to do with Chrom ever since the incident. It wasn't really anyone's fault. If anything, he was to blame. He hit the wheel when he stopped. The car horn blared and it owed him a bunch of angry looks from the people around. After all, it was late in the night.

His apartment was lonely and messy. In fact, he was very much reminded of his place when he saw Tharja's. It had a bleaker atmosphere and a different layout but it essentially gave off a similar aura.

Maybe it's why they got along so well.

He ended up dialing her number and waited after three rings before somebody picked up. “Hey ho, you’ve reached Tharja’s phone nyahaha!” The receiver sounded like a guy, though, much to his dismay.

“Uh who is this?” He asked, “Why are you answering her calls?”

“Oh that’s because of the party,” he replied, "She's pretty wasted right now. This is Henry speaking."

"Henry huh," well this certainly wasn't turning out the way he wanted it to. This should prove interesting though. He  wondered who this Henry guy was. "So uhh, how do you know Tharja?"

"I  should be asking you that question uhhh," there was a short pause, probably to check  the caller ID, "Dickhead? It sounds like Tharja doesn't like you all that well."

"It's Gaius," he sighed. He wasn't really surprised.

"Thanks, now I can address you properly."

"So how do you know Tharja?"

"Oh, I'm her coworker. We also went to college together. Right now, I'm fixing up her place. It's a mess." He heard shuffling sounds before Henry continued, “How about you?”

He paused at that. What was he supposed to say to this guy? Should he tell him he screwed her one night after they met at a Casino? That would be hella awkward. “Well we uhh,” he looked around frantically trying to find something—anything to aid him in his time of need. “We met in a wrestling match?”

Dear Naga, what the hell was that?

“Huh, didn’t think Tharja would be into wrestling,” Henry remarked.

“You’d uhh be surprised at how many grapples she knows.” Beads of sweat rolled down his cheek as he waited for the receiver’s response.

“Interesting,” Henry chirped. “You learn something new every day!” Thank goodness he didn’t press any further.

Then, in the morning, Tharja called him.

“Henry told me you called yesterday,” she said, “Funny, I didn’t know I was interested in wrestling.”

He was out of excuses now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I updated~ Just more plot things and light banter~
> 
> (Also, a comment would be nice haha, i mean, if you want to)

Chrom was a decent man. He was well kept and very professional. Despite his intimidating background, however, he always looked like a friendly man. A bit of a pushover, Gaius had once noted, but his heart was in the right place. He did always seem to attract people. It was always a wonder to Chrom how naturally likeable he was.

He had met Gaius in his university years and while the two got off on a rocky start because Gaius called him out for being a spoiled rich kid, they soon put that behind them and became best friends. Of course, Chrom already did have a best friend. He met him in high school, a Plegian exchange student named Robin. However, Robin left after high school. He went back to Plegia to be later shipped to Ferox for college.

Now, while Robin wasn’t the best influence on Chrom and all, he never really showed him the shadier side of town like Gaius did. Robin was a natural genius which is probably why he kept scoring scholarships to foreign places. It’s also why he didn’t really have much time to go out. It probably didn’t help that they were underage when they met so that didn’t really leave them open for any late night exploits—not that Chrom wanted anything to do with it.

Gaius had him taste his first drop of alcohol. He brought him to night clubs, introduced him to girls—although he wasn’t very comfortable about this because at the time he was already dating a childhood friend of his named Sumia. He taught him how to dress more casually since he always looked so uptight. It was definitely equivalent to helping him loosen up. It also helped him understand the poor and the marginalized better.

These experiences made him the man he was today, compassionate towards his workers yet strict. He was not one to easily give in to temptation either. Yes, he was decent, a good example to those around him. He was the pinnacle of success.

That’s why when he saw Gaius at that casino one day, it felt like a stab to the gut.

He remembered the conversations they had in their short lived university days. Gaius wanted to start a business. Chrom did note that his friend was always pretty good at making sweets. He could capitalize on that.

Then one day in the middle of junior year, he just disappeared. It was three months after Chrom and Sumia had broken up. Sure there wasn’t a correlation between those two events but Chrom just couldn’t take the fact that he had to lose both his best friend and his girlfriend at such near intervals.

He didn’t know what happened to Gaius. When he asked his parents to send out a private investigator or something, they shrugged him off. He told himself he’d look for Gaius one day but as things got more hectic and as life started to take over, he soon forgot about his little promise to himself.

Then when he saw Gaius again, it all came rushing back to him and he just felt horrible. He wanted to make things up to the ginger and he wanted to know where he disappeared to all those years. Gaius was equally surprised to see him and then Chrom did the only thing he could think of.

He observed the state Gaius was in, his clothes, his hair, the bags under his eyes. Chrom had realized two things. The first was that Gaius never really did get the chance to open up that sweets business and the second was that his social status never improved.

So he offered him a job.

This seemed to make Gaius livid and in the end, they were left in this sort of stalemate and Gaius wouldn’t even dare look him in the eye.

* * *

 Tharja had given Gaius a piece of her mind after that whole phone call with Henry bit. Henry wouldn't stop asking her about her favorite wrestler or if there were any underground wrestling place she knew about because he thought it would be fun to go and see something exciting. At first she didn't mind too much but then...

Well, he asked her to show him some grapples.

That sent alarms blaring and set ablaze a rage in her chest that she couldn't quell until she finally personally threw her fist into Gaius' smug little face. It left a bruise and while Gaius did admit to deserving that, Tharja still found it in her heart to cut the guy some slack when he was put on the spot. After all, Henry was pretty nosy. He wouldn't take a vague answer.

She held an ice pack to his cheek as she grimaced at his apartment. It doesn't seem like he ever cleans this place up. Tharja cleans her place at least sometimes. This apartment smelled like dirty laundry and rotting sweets.

"You know," she began, "You're not making my impression of you any better." He simply winced in pain when she adjusted the ice pack.

"Henry wants to meet you. He wants to ask about this whole wrestling thing," she continued, "If you  wanna be convincing, better  study up."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, "I know my fill of wrestlers here and there. Did you know Khan Basilio of Regna Ferox was once a wrestler?"

"No," she hummed, sounding all shades of uninterested, "Don't really care much for politicians or their personal lives for that matter." Besides, she didn't seem to like having Ferox mentioned in conversation. It reminds her of what she couldn't have when she first came to the icy land.

"Well I'll let you know how he fell," he went on, "It was by this guy nicknamed the conqueror by the announcers."

She rolled her eyes at that, "How cute." _It sounded immature_ she meant to say, just like the man beside her.

"Wow you're really into this, aren't you, Sunshine?" His words laced with sarcasm and crudely hidden mirth. She only pressed the ice pack on his cheek harder causing a painful chill running up his nerves. It was certainly enough to shut him up.

“So why did you call?” she asked after a minute of silence.

He immediately shrugged at that.”I dunno,” he replied, “I just wanted to, I guess? Maybe I could’ve asked how the gift giving went.”

“I already told you how it went.”

“Yeah but details would’ve been nice,” he continued, “Besides, what’s wrong with wanting to talk to you?”

“Everything,” she deadpanned, “I can’t even think of a single reason why _anyone_ would want to talk to me—unless you’re Henry, that is. You can never really tell what he’s thinking but it’s usually harmless.”

“I can think of a few.” He mused, “But let’s just go with I enjoy talking to you.”

 “Waiting for a chance to screw me again?” She hissed.

“Maybe,” he admitted sheepishly, raising both his hands up as he smiled, “But not today, sunshine. I just wanna talk like friends.”

He must use the term ‘friend’ loosely if he just admitted to wanting to have sex with her again one day. Tharja wonders just what kind of limbo she’s gotten herself into before shrugging it off. After all, she did not abhor the presence of the ginger. She wasn’t the type to screw just anybody even there were no strings attached. Gaius, to her, was charming enough but too course and sarcastic to ever amount to anything more in her eyes.

She liked men with class, intelligent gentlemen like the Plegian she had met long ago.

Then she found herself silently cursing under her breath for having had the thought pop up once again. She’d been trying to forget for years. This hell always left her in a sour mood as if she weren’t constantly in a sour mood already.

“Are you angry?” Gaius then broke her out of her reverie, “Did I… uhh… make you angry? Because I’m not apologizing for the truth.”

He was met with an icy gaze and another stream of pain shooting from his nerves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more plot things and a lot of Henry~ I like writing Henry~ Hahahaha~

Henry had just finished an exam. He studied at home and during work so he was pretty confident in his results. To celebrate, he tried to call Tharja to tell her they should go hang out. He remembered seeing an ad about this famous kid magician doing a show tonight at the local theater. If she ever picked up, he’d tell her that it was his treat.

Sadly, though, she never answered his call. It was typical for Tharja and he didn’t think too much of it. He figured he’d see it alone anyway since he’s been looking forward to it for awhile now. With his purpose in mind, he set out to buy a ticket.

When he was done, he stared at the poster for this night’s show. It depicted a boy in a witch’s hat. He noted that the kid was probably in his late teens. Ricken, the wind master, it said. Henry was excited to see the wind themed tricks then.

At the top part of the poster, he saw the exalt brand. Ylisse’s most powerful business firm was probably the sponsor for the event. Just when he was about to leave, however, a taller man with the same mop of white hair had approached the poster. He man smiled.

“So you’re going to see the show?” He looked friendly enough. Henry recognized the Plegian features he possessed—the white hair was impossible to miss in Ylisse, much like his own. He was wearing an unbuttoned dark trench coat and his tunic was low lying—definitely Plegian alright.

“I sure am,” Henry responded with a smile. “Going to see it too?”

“Oh, well, I guess you could say that,” the man replied sheepishly, lips forming a grin as well, “I mean, it’d be rude not to see the event you organized.”

“Oh, so you work for The Exalt Corp.?”

“Just recently been transferred there, yes,” he held out his hand, “Name’s Robin.”

“Whoa there, I dunno where that’s been nyahaha,” It seems the med student in Henry took over for a second and Robin was a tad bit embarrassed so he retracted his hand. “But you can call me Henry. Nice to meet ya, Robin.”

“Nice to uhh… meet you too, Henry,” a silence hung about in the air for a bit. Robin looked over at the street then at the sky then finally back at the other man. He was fidgeting a little. Henry didn’t notice.

“Well, see you at the show tonight, Robin. I’m going to head home first.”

“W-wait!”

“Hm?”

“…I’m kind of lost, can you show me around?”

* * *

 

The opening act was performed by a pink haired ballerina. Henry’s features had lit up more than usual when he saw her. A crazy lady, she was. Yes, that was the only word to describe it. Why would a woman subject her body to so much twisting, spinning and tiptoeing if she wasn’t?

“She’s wonderful, isn’t she?” Robin had said beside him. Henry couldn’t agree but he couldn’t disagree either. She was interesting. That was a better term. Still, she wasn’t the type that would give him a boner. It sure looked like she’s been giving Robin one, though. Henry wasn’t one to judge. Besides, he wasn’t actually sure if Robin was boning and he wasn’t about to check.

Still, there was a certain melancholy in his eyes. The ghost of a smile seemed to mask that pretty well. Henry hadn’t noticed.

The dancer was called Olivia. She hailed from Ferox but her career opportunities brought her to Ylisse. Robin knew this all too well because he followed her. She’s gone to many places. He kept track of it all. They had been happy. He imagined a future with her. The light her smile radiated was infectious and he was overcome with bliss.

It all changed one snowy night in Ferox. She told him that this was as far as they go. He tried to beg her to stay but there really was no convincing her anymore. He had forgotten all the details but it ended with him waking up in a hotel room next to a stranger. Overcome with guilt and fear, he hastily dressed himself and ran off.

It’s funny how things turned out in the end.

As Olivia finished her routine, the owner of the Exalt Corp. began walking across the stage. People immediately hushed their applause when he took the microphone. He began thanking the people for coming to the event rambling on and on about how important it was to form bonds with artists like these. Henry looked over at Robin who was mouthing everything the blue haired man on stage was saying.

It was scripted. Of course it was. Robin had written his script.

“So that guy owns the Exalt Corp?”

“Hm? Yeah. That’s Chrom.”

“He seems nice.”

“Oh he is. He’s really nice.”

Their attention was brought back to the stage when they heard him clear his throat through the speakers. Robin’s eyes widened at what was about to unfold. Henry noted that Chrom was probably going off script.

The blue haired man went down on one knee as he awkwardly chuckled. Olivia was frozen in place, a blush creeping from her cheeks. The announcers and the crowd waited with baited breaths.

Holding a box with a gold ring, Chrom looked the pink haired woman in the eyes and said, “Please marry me, Olivia.”

* * *

 

Apparently the whole thing was broadcasted on TV.

Gaius had shut it off the second Olivia said yes. Of course Chrom would have that broadcasted. It was just his style. Everyone loved him. The thought made grip tighten on his milkshake cup. Yes, everyone loved Chrom. Everyone loved him and so did the woman he once loved.

Tharja had been sitting next to him this whole time. She wasn’t really paying much attention to the show. Henry wasn’t at work today because he had a test so Gaius offered to drive her home. Tharja wondered when he was going to leave. Maybe it’d be now since he just shut off the TV.

“Hey sunshine,” he said, “Mind if I stay the night?”

“You sleep on the couch then.”

She noticed the wave of sadness that fell over her companion but she dared not speak of it. She wasn’t one for words of comfort neither was she a pillar for solace in the face of sorrow. Even if she wanted to alleviate his worries—which she didn’t want to do, by the way—she wouldn’t know how. She only knows how to give him what he wants and right now he doesn’t want to go home.

“I’ll get you a blanket.”

“Wait.” He stopped her before she got up. His hand firmly held her wrist and his eyes filled with longing. _So that’s what he wanted_. She sighed in understanding.

“This isn’t what friends do,” she tried to say.

He didn’t bother replying and instead went straight for her lips. Tharja did nothing to protest once he began. She could feel the frustration built up within him in every touch and all she could do was be the warmth to provide him relief. What difference does it make anyway? They’ve already done this twice. What’s makes the third time any different? Hell, she wouldn’t mind a fourth or a fifth if the situation called for it.

Gaius must be thinking this too. Right now, however, she tasted chocolate milk as her tongue grazed his teeth. He hummed as he planted kisses on her neck and when their clothes had finally come off they both noted that it would be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeper plot stuff~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I hadn't updated in awhile haha, criticism is always welcome like I always say~ Don't be afraid to call me out if I write crap~ I'm super chill with that~

The Yllistol Cathedral was the grandest cathedral in all of Yllise. At the entrance, one could see the Corinthian pillars that held up the rather aged building. Carved on these pillars were images of prophets and dragons, the gods with Naga being the centerpiece.

Within the glorious confines of said establishment was a long walkway. A large stone statue of Naga was erect at the very center of the altar. The wooden chairs that were placed on either side of the walkway were perfectly aligned. These chairs too had intricate carvings of dragons and prophets. Above Naga’s statue was the fire emblem.

As soon as a sinner set foot in the cathedral, the priests and priestesses would give him weird looks before going about their days. He must be here to repent, some believed. Others believed the heretic would stay a heretic. He paid their looks no mind and simply maneuvered himself over to the office.

“Excuse me,” he told the lady behind the counter, “Is Libra here?”

The woman squinted at him, her gold locks bouncing as she gave him a once over. She held an air of authority and seemed to have an impeccable fashion sense. “And you are?”

“Come on, Maribelle, don’t pretend you don’t know me,” he deadpanned. “Just tell me if he’s here or not.”

She scoffed, “Last time I checked, the cathedral was a place of worship and not a place for gossip, Gaius.”

“Dear Naga, it’s not gossip, Maribelle,” he declared, exasperated. “What are you even doing here? Aren’t you a lawyer?”

“I volunteer on Sundays,” she quipped. “Anyway, he’s not here.”

“Where is he then?”

“Orphanage, the one across the street,” she replied, “Don’t teach the kids how to steal.”

“I’m surprised you think I’m that much of a scoundrel.”

“Well aren’t you?”

He decided to shut up before she reopened another can of worms. This was a losing battle and he knew it so he brushed off her remark and gave his thanks. He owed everything he had today to her and Libra and he decided to repay them by living like this. Maribelle was very sensitive about it but Libra always found it in his kind heart to understand the man. This is why they were friends.

The orphanage was a four storey building that looked decent enough to live in despite the fact that it might need a new coat of white paint. When Gaius entered, he immediately saw his friend having lunch at one of the tables.

When Libra saw him walking over, he greeted him with a smile. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t at the cathedral,” he said. “Although, it would be nice if the heretic were to ask the gods for forgiveness every now and then.”

“That ain’t my style Padre,” he replied with a smirk as he took a seat. “But I’ll take you up on that.”

“What is it then?” asked the priest, “You have something important to tell me?”

Gaius took a deep breath before blurting it out, “It’s Chrom. He’s offering me a job.” It pained him to think about Chrom, really, but he knew he had to get it off his chest lest there be a repeat of the last time he bottled up his emotions. “I don’t wanna take it but he just keeps bothering me about it.”

“Well, you really don’t have the most honorable of jobs,” Libra joked. Gaius lightly elbowed his side.

“Hey hey now Padre, thought you were on my side,” he laughed.

“Why don’t you just take it?”

“You know why I can’t.” He scratched the back of his neck at this. “And I’m pretty sure _she_ works there too.”

“Isn’t Chrom getting married? I saw it on TV the other day.”

“Yeah, and that makes me feel even more pathetic— all those years of shame for nothing. Chrom ended up with someone else anyway. All _that_ … didn’t really need to happen.” Gaius flinched at the memory. “Leaves a bitter taste and you know how I hate bitter things.”

“Do you still love her, Gaius?”

He shook his head in response. “I’ve been over her for a long time, it’s just… I just can’t forgive her.”

Libra closed his eyes at this response and put a hand on Gaius’ head. “Padre, I didn’t ask you to pray over me,” he responded but was ignored.

“May Naga grant you the strength to forgive,” were his final words before removing his hand from the sinner’s head. “And as a friend, I also ask that you forgive her. After all, she had no fault in the trouble you’ve gotten into years ago despite being a catalyst.”

There was a silence as Gaius mulled over the priest’s words. With each passing second, he could hear clanking spoons as Libra finished his meal. Eventually, the sinner decided to break the silence again.

“Oh by the way, I met this girl.”

Libra had been all the more ready to listen to his every word.

* * *

 

 “What’s this?” Tharja tugged at a piece of cloth wrapped around Gaius’ left arm near his elbow. She noticed he never ever removed it when they had their clothes off just screwing around.

He invited Tharja to his house to watch a few movies, pass the time. After all, he had a good run that night and he earned quite a bit of money—enough to order expensive pizza and buy a couple bottles of wine.

At some point, Gaius was at it again. This time, Tharja had done nothing to resist. His lips were a familiar sensation along with his roaming hands and scent of sweets. He smelled like powdered doughnuts tonight. When his shirt came off, she noticed the thing on his arm.

His mood then took a dive and he jerked away from her.

“Oh I must have misread,” she remarked, “I thought you wanted to—”

“Lost my drive,” he replied, grabbing his shirt and pulling it back on. “I’ll take you home.”

To that, she had no objections. When she entered his car, they drove in silence. She must have soured his mood somehow but she didn’t try to lighten the mood. That wasn’t her thing. In fact, it would make things a lot more awkward for the both of them. She could try to break the silence by asking about his arm again but she figured that he wouldn’t tell her a thing anyway.

It was 3AM when they got to her place. Before she stepped out of his car, she gave him a once over and noticed that he was sleepy. The alcohol from earlier also didn’t help.

Since she wasn’t a complete witch, she offered to have him stay over. He was in no condition to drive anymore. “It’s fine, Tharja,” he muttered, “I don’t really care.”

Annoyed by his lack of concern for himself, she slammed the door shut and went on her way. He can’t say she didn’t warn him if anything horrible happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ :)
> 
> You're a blessing to this world, whether you liked my writing or not~


End file.
